


The Tax Man Cometh

by vivilove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Surprises, Tax Day Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Jon Snow was a CPA and the weeks leading up to Tax Day were the busiest and craziest time of year in his line of work.His wife, Sansa, was used to this after five years of marriage and knew how stressful it could be...but lately Jon was looking more beat down every time she laid eyes on him.Sansa had had about enough of this. She missed her husband. She missed talking to him and spending time with him. And, she really missed the sex. So, she decided today that she would surprise her husband and put a little spark back in him.





	The Tax Man Cometh

**Author's Note:**

> Just some smutty fun and silliness in honor of a 'holiday' that's not a freaking holiday at all but still ended up noted on my wall calendar like it is!

Jon Snow was a CPA and the period between February and April 15th…or April 18th this year…was the busiest and craziest time of year in his line of work.

His wife, Sansa, was used to this after five years of marriage and knew how stressed out he was every year around D-day for CPAs across the country. The last few weeks were always crunch time but this year had been especially hectic. Tax Day was looming, less than a week away and Jon was looking more beat down every time she laid eyes on him…not that she was laying eyes on him all that often.

He’d been working long hours and on the weekends as well and Sansa didn’t see nearly enough of him. Her own work hours at the hospital could be crazy but this was the time of year when it got difficult for them to have any time to connect at all.

The past three weeks, he had come home well after midnight each night and usually fell asleep in the recliner. He knew she needed her rest too to face her myriad tasks each morning as a physical therapist at the hospital’s rehabilitation center. So, he slept in the recliner not wishing to disturb his lovely wife that he was far too tired to fuck at present.

And now…Sansa had had about enough of this. She missed her husband. She missed talking to him and spending time with him. And, she really missed the sex. Three weeks…three weeks was far too long to go without the joy of Jon Snow in their bed…in her arms…in her pussy…in her mouth.

She was off today as she had a doctor’s appointment scheduled for a check-up. She was already putting on her make-up when he got out of the shower. She sighed when she saw him toweling off. He was a handsome man with an incredible body but he looked older than his 30 years this morning. There were bags under his eyes and his shoulders were tight with tension and slumped with resignation despite the hot water he’d been dozing under for fifteen minutes straight.

On top of the physical signs of fatigue, there’d been other indications of his stress lately. He had a kind of hyper-aware, frenetic energy that was making him jump at the slightest sound. He was edgy and it was making him curt with the dogs at times…not like him at all normally. She even found him arguing with people on the television one morning…heatedly arguing with morning talk show hosts in New York City who could not possibly hear him in the suburbs of Chicago…through the TV.

He threw on his suit and tie and absently kissed her good-bye on his way out the door. And, Sansa decided to make use of her day off to bring a little spark of back in his life. She decided that today her husband needed an escape from the drudgery if only for half an hour or so. She headed off to her doctor’s appointment with a smile, planning what she could do to brighten her husband’s day and take his mind off his work for just a little while.

 

“What are you doing here?” he asked from his desk as she walked into his office at 12:30PM.

“Lunch. Come on,” she said, gesturing for him to get up.

“I’ve got a meeting at 1:30 with Margaery’s grandmother to go over her return…”

“That’s an hour away. Come on,” she said again in a more pleading tone. “Thirty minutes with your wife, Jon.”

He smiled half-heartedly after a quick glance at his desk that was covered with paperwork but grabbed his jacket nonetheless to follow her out to her SUV. She drove to a nearby drive-thru and picked up a chicken sandwich for him before heading off towards the wooded hiking area about fifteen minutes from his office park.

“Where are we going?” he asked while finishing his sandwich and soda as she turned into the parking area for one of the trailheads.

“You’ll see,” she responded.

“Are you taking me out here to kill me or something?” he joked as she parked in the far corner of the gravel lot under a large tree. There weren’t any other cars there.

“Yes, the life insurance is all paid up,” she replied dryly. She looked around and said, “This will have to do. In the back seat, Mr. Snow.”

He was smiling now. The first true smile she’d seen on his face in days. “What’re you up to, Mrs. Snow?”

“You’ll find out.”

Jon climbed in the back seat and waited for her to join him. He immediately pulled her into his arms for some passionate kisses. “We’ve not done this since we were kids,” he said.

“You make us sound like senior citizens, Jon.”

“I feel like one right now.”

“Well, maybe I can help with that,” Sansa responded as she slid down into the floor of the back seat. She unbuckled his belt and pulled his shirt from his trousers before unzipping his pants.

“Oh…Sansa,” he said as he ran his hands through her unbound hair.

Sansa tugged down his trousers and boxers to free his half-hard cock and leaned forward to take him in her mouth. His wanton moan caused her to hum in response around him and she felt him shuddering with need. She began to suck his cock, slow and steady at first allowing him to grow fully hard in her mouth. She glanced up at him to find him staring at her with a tender and slightly dazed expression.

She couldn’t help but pull off his cock and ask with a smirk, “Shall I stop? We might run a bit late getting back…”

“Don’t stop,” he croaked desperately. “Don’t fucking stop now.”

She smiled and returned her attention to his cock. She stroked him slowly with her hand and watched his face to see what he was feeling. Love, desire and excitement…no tension now except the best sort. She licked the precum off his tip next and then swirled her tongue around the head relishing every moan, groan and growl she was eliciting from her husband. He pulled off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt before carding his hands through her hair once more.

“Talk dirty, Jon. I love that when I suck your cock,” she said breathily. _And I know you like it, too_.

“Fuck…” he cried. “I don’t know how long I’ll last.” He bit his lip and watched her head bob up and down over him for a minute before he continued, “That’s it, my dirty girl. Take it all in, sweetheart. I want…God…I want to fuck your mouth so bad. I love it when you suck my cock.” Sansa ran her tongue from the base to the tip of his shaft and teasingly kissed and licked at the head again before she went back to sucking him. “You want this cock, don’t you?” Sansa moaned around him in response and he cursed, “Dammit…I can’t...Look at me, love. I love seeing your pretty blue eyes…fuck…looking at me when you’re… _uhhh_ …sucking my cock.”

Sansa grasped his hips harder to hold him steady and moved more rapidly up and down his shaft, sucking and licking and moaning as she did. He started bucking his hips into her mouth, growling as he did so while still keeping his hands in her hair, and she focused on relaxing her throat so she wouldn’t gag when his head touched the back of her throat. He was panting and struggling to continue talking.

“Tonight…I don’t care how late… _unnn_ …I get home…oh, shit…I’m going to eat your pussy, Sansa. I’m going to… _ahhh_ , fuck…I’m going fuck you…with my tongue…till I make you scream…my name. I’ll lick and tease your clit…till you….Oh fuck…like that, my sweet girl. Then, I’m going to fuck you… _uhhh_ …with my cock. I’ll fuck you fast and hard…and then… _ohhh_ …I’ll make love to you slow and sweet. Yes…oh God, Sansa…YES! FUCK!” he roared as he came then, his cum pulsing hot and wet into her mouth.

He collapsed back into the car seat and gave a shaky laugh while Sansa swallowed his seed and ran a finger to the side of her mouth to collect a bit that had tried to escape and licked it clean. He pulled her back into the seat next to him and kissed her soundly.

“I fucking adore you, you know.”

“I know,” she smiled stroking his face and kissing his jaw. “Feeling more relaxed now?” she asked.

“Oh, yes,” he chuckled.

“Good…hold onto that feeling then,” she said with some anxiety as she climbed half-way over the backseat and reached into the cargo area to pull out a gift bag. “I’ve got another surprise for you.”

She waited for him to open it, trying like mad to ignore the butterflies in her stomach now. They’d wanted this for a while now but things had been so crazy lately…it was just not expected to be happening now.

The look on his face was so classically Jon...the perplexed scowl, the eyes narrowed in suspicion and then wide in disbelief. She could see him turning white as a sheet as his eyes frantically darted between her and the little white novelty onesie. When he’d stared for a full three minutes without a word, Sansa could no longer ignore the butterflies.

“Jon…” she said tentatively.

“Daddy’s Little Deduction…” he read off the front of the onesie in a strangled voice.

“Um…the onesie was meant to be funny because of the time of year and what you do…but I _am_ pregnant. We’ve been trying but I was still surprised and…Jon?” she said again suddenly afraid that he wasn’t…

She didn’t even get to finish that thought before he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his lap. He started kissing her deeply and lovingly as he held her face in his hands. Her cheeks were wet with tears and his own eyes were shining when they pulled back to catch their breath.

“You’re happy then?” she asked in her joy.

“Of course, I am. I’m incredibly happy, love. When did you…”

“This morning at the doctor’s office. It was just a check-up but they ran a test when I told her we’d been trying and…”

“Holy…shit…” he said before he started laughing. Then, he suddenly turned all serious. “Wait…are you okay? I mean, are you feeling okay? I’ve had my head so far up my ass with work the past three weeks…I’m afraid you’ve been puking your guts out every day or something and I’ve been too distracted to even noticed.”

“I’ve been fine,” she smiled. “I haven’t noticed anything except my tits are sore which I didn’t make the connection at the time…so far so good with no puking.”

“I feel bad about earlier…” he said with an embarrassed expression, “the things I said and, God…I came in your mouth. What if…”

“Jon…” she laughed, shaking her head. “The baby can’t hear you yet, you know. And I’m pretty sure me swallowing your cum won’t cause any issues either.”

“Fuck…Sansa…we’re going to be parents,” he said with the sweetest look then.

“Yes, we are.” He started kissing her again, slow and sweet and tenderly, but before long the kisses changed in intensity. They became heated and hungrier. “I want…Jon, I want you,” she sighed into his ear. “I can wait until tonight though.”

“You’re not waiting another minute if you want me,” he said huskily. “I’m all yours.”

 

Forty-five minutes later, Sansa drove Jon back to work in her SUV. She was wearing a very satisfied smile and looked over at her husband snoring in the front passenger’s seat now with a very contented look on his face. Margaery’s grandmother, Olenna, was in the parking lot when Sansa parked and got out.

“Mrs. Tyrell,” Sansa called. “Thank you so much for agreeing to post-pone the meeting.”

“Of course, dear. I never get to see you anymore and was happy to get your text. I was surprised to hear from you instead of Jon’s assistant though.”

“Oh, I texted since I was the one that held him up at lunch.”

The older woman smiled and said it was fine. But then she looked over Sansa’s shoulder and noticed Jon still sleeping away in Sansa’s vehicle.

“Sansa, darling…what did you do for lunch?”

“Umm…” she began, already flushing scarlet as her best friend’s grandmother gave her an appraising look.

“Or perhaps I should ask what did you do _to him_ at lunch?” Sansa bit her lip to try and keep from smiling or laughing. “Never mind, dear. I think I can imagine. Just tell him to call me later,” Mrs. Tyrell sighed.

Sansa nodded and hugged her good-bye before heading over to try and rouse her sleeping husband.


End file.
